Veronica
Veronica, labeled "The Cute Cheerleader", has always been popular through her life. Anyone would look at her and think that she's just another fake mean girl, but no one has ever actually gotten to know who she really is. So she has secretly been hiding herself from the world all of her life, and she has had to put on a fake performance of her life to everyone. She rarely expresses herself for who she is, and the only known time that she has done so was when she got dumped by her long time boyfriend in 9th grade. She was a contestant on Total Drama Cutthroat as a member of the Fierce Arachnid. Total Drama Cutthroat Veronica is on Fierce Arachnid Audition Tape In Veronica's audition tape, she starts off at the plane, talking about why she should be on the show. Then she jumps off the plane and lists her qualitys. After that she pulls the parachute and tells the camera that if they want a cute, fun person on the show, they should pick her. 185px-Veronica audition tape.png|Veronica's Audition Tape. Trivia *Veronica has the same name as Ronnie. *At her school, people tend to think she's a mean girl when really shes pretty nice. * Gallery TDCgrouppicture.png|Veronica in the group photo. Veronica PJs.png|Veronica in her PJs. Veronica swimsuit.png|Veronica in her swimsuit. Tdc.png|Veronica staring at Erick. 830px-FierceArachnid2.png|Veronica and her team. Interview Veronica's Interview Hello Veronica, Here's some questions to answer. How do you feel about being accepted to the show? - I feel awesome! I really can't wait to meet people! What are your thoughts about the show? - It sounds like a great way to show people that I'm not a mean girl, I'm a GIRL. How will you use the money if you win? - I would probably use it to buy a car and promote the cheerleading team that I cheer for. What is your strategy/startigies to win? - Hmmmmm... you know, I haven't really thought about that yet, but I think I'll just be myself and see how things turn out. Who do you want to be friends with? - Mariah, Mandi, Clarissa, Jonna, Macey, James, Keith, Julie, Tiffani, Erick, Junior, Serena, Jenny and Jonney. Are you statisfied about the characters on your team? - Definately :). Do you think you can win? - Well, I'm not really sure actually, but I guess what really matters is meeting new people and having fun! What are your hobbies? - My hobbies include cheerleading, hanging with my girls at the mall and chilling in my room listening to Avril Lavigne :D. Do you have a crush on someone? - Not yet, but I guess we'll see what happens... :). First impressions Alex M.- He seems nice, but he is the brother of Jenny so he could be different :\ Alex P.- Brian- Clarissa- She seems sorta mean... Colt- Why does he act so smug around me? Coraline- Danny- Erick- CUTE! Genesis- She's nice :) James- Jenny- Well, she is sorta mean to everyone, no offence :( Johnney- Jonna- Julie- Wow shes nice! I hope to be her friend! :) Junior- Keith- Macey- Madison- MAN her candys are good! Malik- Mallory- Mandi- Her and Junior make a really good couple! Mariah- She's really cool! :D Russel- Whats with the bodyswap thing? Serena- Tiffani- I think she likes Malik? :) Category:Fierce Arachnid Category:Females Category:Characters